


ホシイモノハ

by MrSkull



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), canjani8 - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 片警丸x高中生橫子（附帶松原.和倉安）。題目是丸橫雛的ホシイモノハ，雛鋼琴伴奏嘛所以_(:з」∠)_ OOC輕拍！





	ホシイモノハ

    大學入學試前的三個月，橫山攤上了件麻煩事。  
  
    她抓緊了書包的背帶，加速往前小跑。  
    身後戴著黑色口罩的陌生人已經跟了她三天，前兩天在去補習班的路上突然出現的。今天他出現在校門口附近，一看到橫山出來就不緊不慢地跟在後面，但兩人之間的距離比前兩天要近了許多。  
    應該答應昴子的提議，橫山自責地想。昨天她把覺得有人尾隨自己的事情告訴了同班好友昴子，對方立刻提議這段時間都陪她去補習班。但橫山不想麻煩昴子，還有接她下課的村上先生—那個看起來兇巴巴但對昴子寵得不行的年長男性。  
    可現在這樣，橫山除了希望自己能再走快一點以外，別無他法。  
    一邊警惕著不遠處跟在身後的男性，橫山一邊急匆匆前行。街尾拐角的地方，橫山一個轉身便撞上了迎來的人。  
    “小心！”對方一把拉住橫山的手臂，避免了她往後摔倒的災難，“你還好嗎？”  
    回頭瞥見口罩男子又接近了些，橫山顧不得道歉，只想拔腿就跑。被撞的人順著橫山的眼神看了眼，迅速拉上她就往前走。  
    “我叫丸山，”拉著橫山的人說，“假裝你認識我，接著走。”  
    “……欸？”  
    “我送你去目的地，假裝你認識我。”  
    “啊，”橫山這才反應過來，伸手拉住自稱丸山的人的袖子，“丸山san，今天有點慢哦。”她說得稍微大聲，希望後面的人能聽見。  
    “抱歉抱歉，輪班的同事今天來晚了，哈哈。”丸山的語調特別天真爛漫，笑得自然又溫柔。對話肯定是傳到口罩男子那邊了，只見那人跟出幾十米，就停下了腳步。  
    “不要回頭，”丸山警惕地說，看了眼穿著校服的橫山，“要去補習班？我送你吧，以免他半路又跟過來。”  
    “謝謝您。”橫山輕輕點頭，手才輕輕放開。  
    補習班離橫山的學校20分鐘步程，丸山送了她一路，到補習班樓下還不忘叮囑橫山多加小心。  
    “如果那個人還繼續出現的話，明天你就去剛才我們碰到的地方附近的巡警室備案吧。”這麼說著，丸山掏出口袋裏的證件，上面寫著大阪市此花區片警，丸山隆平，編號xx-xx-xxx。  
    “謝謝您，丸山san。”  
    “喔，嗯！維持這邊的秩序可是我的工作。”丸山露出溫暖的笑容，攤開手掌向橫山拜拜。  
  
    第二天丸山快下班的時候，橫山出現在巡警室門口。丸山把疊好的制服放在桌邊，招手讓橫山過去。  
    “名字。”  
    “橫山裕子。”橫山比昨天顯得更緊張，雙手一直捏著書包帶揉來揉去。丸山默默看著，起身給她倒了杯水。  
    “說一下情況？”  
    “應該是從週一開始，學校到補習班的路上發現有個人一直跟在身後，到今天為止是第四天。”横山是附近的女子高中的高三學生，在昨天丸山送去的補習班裏上課已經第三年。之前也是一個人上下課，但被跟蹤是這幾天才有的事。  
    丸山把橫山提供的線索一邊敲進電腦，一邊向她解釋這種情況的一般處理方式。  
    “接下來幾天，我們會安排人員在附近巡邏。”丸山把資料保存到在綫資料庫，這樣相關的片警就都能聯網看到這個信息。  
    “今天還要去補習班嗎？”  
    “嗯……”很快就要參加大學入學考試，這是決定橫山未來的重大轉折點，這種時候她無法因為一個跟蹤狂而放棄學習。  
    “那走吧。”丸山率先佔了起來，提起自己的背包。橫山跟在他身後，踏上了昨天同樣的路。  
    “一般情況下對方看到你來報警就會放棄的，但這樣很容易死灰復燃。所以，能抓住他才是最好的解決辦法。”丸山一路上向橫山解釋，看見對方擔心的表情，又忍不住補充，“立案資料已經共享給這邊的片警了，如果有發現，片警就會行動。因為必須抓現行才能歸案，所以這幾天是最關鍵的時期。”  
    “謝謝。”橫山想要表現得更淡定，但皺起的眉頭暴露了她的不安。  
    “要是看到他，就給我打電話。”丸山從背包裏掏出來一張名片，遞給橫山，“安心學習吧，壞人交給我就好。”  
  
    “裕~~子！”昴子突然拍了下橫山的肩膀，嚇得她從座位上彈了起來，“想什麼呢，這麼出神。”  
    “啊，沒有。”  
    “怎麼樣，那個送你上課的小片警？”  
    “什麼怎麼樣，就……立了案，然後等著抓人。”橫山摸了摸自己的髮尾，又不自在地清了清嗓子。  
    “那他昨天送你去上課了嗎？”  
    “嗯……”昴子看著橫山的臉蹭地紅了起來，忍不住繼續逗她。  
    “你就應該讓他每天送你去上課，直到抓著人為止。”  
    “丸山san只是在工作，”橫山反駁，“我，我也只是向警察尋求幫助。”  
    “是是是，”昴子敷衍道，“我們裕子大小姐一心只有學習，對小片警沒有任何興趣。”  
    橫山沒有搭話，沖昴子瞥了一眼。  
    “媽媽知道了嗎？”見橫山搖搖頭，昴子氣鼓鼓地哼了聲，“真是好孩子，完全不打擾媽媽的工作呢。”  
    橫山家是單親家庭，母親是位能幹的公司幹部，經常加班出差。她非常愛這個家庭，也非常愛裕子，但她沒法挪出更多的時間來關心自己的女兒。  
    “就算告訴她，結果還是要警察才能抓住變態。”橫山從小就習慣照顧自己，再大的事情也不願意麻煩母親。她那麼辛苦工作保證自己的生活品質，剩下的事情自己當然要學會解決。  
    “今天要是再遇到的話，就算在路上大喊大叫，也要讓人抓起來。”昴子嘴上話不好聽，心裡是真的在擔心。  
    “好好。”  
    “然後，把片警先生的號碼存到快撥第一個！”  
    “昴子！”  
  
    像是為了證實丸山的話，跟蹤的人並沒有出現。橫山小心翼翼觀察著背後往補習班走，一路上提心吊膽，結果只是虛驚一場。  
    課大概九點多結束，橫山把問題集整理好，收拾完下樓的時候已經快十點了。  
    母親這幾天在東京出差，到家之後橫山就把屋子稍微收拾了一下，夜宵拿出來加熱，然後上樓準備洗澡。她的房間有一個面向街道的窗戶，拉開窗簾的話能透過街燈清晰地看到樓下的路人。橫山每天都會在洗澡過後吃點夜宵，一邊看書一邊盼著母親回來。  
    橫山一如既往地拉開窗簾看向樓下，那裡有個人躲在路燈下稍微昏暗的地方，抬頭好像在向這邊看過來。她眯了眯眼想要看清楚，突然想起什麼似的迅速蹲下。  
    “好晚喔裕子。”  
    “昴子，那，那個人……”  
    “你在哪？”  
    “在家，那個人在我家樓下！”  
    “家裡只有你一個人嗎？”昴子那邊傳來蹬蹬蹬一頓腳步聲，“我立刻過來，你給片警打電話。”  
    “昴子，我報警就好了，你不用特意過來。”  
    “已經在路上了！給片警打電話！”電話迅速被掛掉，不留給橫山再拒絕的餘地。她考慮了一下，如果只有昴子和自己在屋裏，可能對昴子來說很危險。報警的話，可能警察來得比昴子快，其實昴子是真的不需要趕過來的。橫山知道昴子擔心自己，但這件事她自己能處理好。大概……能處理好。  
    叮——咚——。  
    突如其來的門鈴聲嚇了橫山一跳，她躡手躡腳小跑到樓下，從門上的貓眼看出去，顫抖著雙手捂住自己的嘴。  
    那個黑口罩男人就在自己門口。就站在門口！她哆哆嗦嗦從裙子兜裏掏出手機，找到了那個丸山的電話。  
    “喂喂，我是丸山。”  
    “丸山san，抱、抱歉這麼……”  
    “橫山san？是遇到那個人了嗎？”  
    “是的……抱歉……”  
    “你現在在哪裡？”  
    “家裡，他就在門口。我的朋友正在趕來。”  
    “讓你朋友回家，地址告訴我！”  
    丸山記下了橫山的地址，答應對方很快就會趕到，讓對方鎖好所有門窗躲在洗手間，等下他打電話給橫山讓她開門，不要應所有門鈴。  
    橫山掛掉電話後急忙檢查門窗的鎖，又給昴子打了電話。昴子沒有接，門鈴又響了起來。橫山覺得有可能是昴子，畢竟她家離自家也就那麼點距離。  
    門外站著昴子，等了幾秒不見有人應門在外面大喊了聲裕子。橫山聽見之後碰地一下拉開門，抓住昴子的手就往屋裏帶。  
    “那個變態呢？”  
    “橫山san！”身後響起男性的聲音，昴子條件反射轉身想撲上去揍人。  
    “丸山san！”  
    “快點進屋。”丸山快跑兩步擋在橫山家門口，向四處看了圈。沒有什麼可疑男性的身影，嫌疑人可能躲了起來，照橫山的說法不像是摁了門鈴就會離開。  
    “嚇死我了，”昴子說，“我還以為你就是那個變態。”她從頭到腳打量了一下面前的男性，蓬鬆的短髮看起來剛洗完吹乾，身上一套寬鬆的運動服套了件大叔一般的厚外套。丸山滿頭大汗兩頰酡紅，一看就是穿著居家服急匆匆跑出來的樣子。  
    “你們才是要嚇死我，橫山san，我不是說了不要開門嗎？”  
    “對不起。”  
    “那個人應該還沒走，我給局裏打電話，你先陪著她。”丸山向昴子指了指，讓她們進到大廳裏。  
    他向值班的同事打了電話，等下就會有人上門來記錄情況。嫌疑人如果有看到他，今晚是不會再來的了。而且從橫山補習班跟到家都沒有下手，證明對方還不至於衝動到什麼都不管的地步。  
    “你坐好，”丸山走到大廳的時候剛好看到昴子制止想起身給丸山倒水的橫山，“他沒有這麼渴的。”  
    “丸山是吧，裕子就拜託你了。”  
    “昴子……”  
    “變態還會繼續跟蹤她的，對吧，”見丸山點點頭，昴子繼續說，“抓到人之前他都有可能在任何地方跟蹤裕子，這麼危險您不會放著不管吧，警察先生？”  
      “你的朋友說得對，一天沒抓到人一天都會威脅到你的安全。”丸山說得一臉真誠，讓人完全感覺不到有任何二心。  
    “麻煩到您怎麼可以。”橫山還是覺得不妥。  
    “我是裕子的同學，叫涉谷昴子。丸山san幾點下班，要加班嗎？結婚了嗎，需要陪女朋友嗎？”  
    “晚上6點，不用加班。還是單身。”  
    涉谷聽罷，露出了讚賞的目光，“正好下課吃過晚飯他就下班了嘛，送你去補習班時間正好。晚上再從補習班送回家，不過分吧丸山san？”  
    “不過分，這樣最安全。”  
    “但是……”  
    “這都是為了你安全著想，而且有丸山san在說不定能更快抓到人，對吧？”  
    “對！”  
    “那就這麼說定了，明天開始就麻煩丸山san啦。”  
    “昴子！”  
    “裕子就拜託你啦。”涉谷拍了拍橫山肩膀，讓她不用再掙扎了。  
    “不客氣，保護市民是我的指責。”丸山擺出敬禮的姿勢，笑得特別可愛。  
    丸山當晚沒有呆太久就回去了。之後橫山向涉谷抱怨了一會兒，說她的決定有點強人所難。  
    “怎麼會，我覺得片警先生可樂意接受這個提議了。”  
    “你這是能讀到別人腦電波了嘛，比跟你的村上先生還心有靈犀。”橫山無奈接受了對方的安排，只好嘴上想要討回點贏面。  
    “這話要是讓我家那個醜八怪聽到，那虎牙可氣得又長幾釐米不可。”説著涉谷掏出手機，撥通了電話讓村上過來接她回家。  
    “都這個時間了，村上san明天還要上班吧。”  
    “估計剛下班沒多久吧，再不使喚他這個男朋友就沒作用了。”  
    涉谷就是這樣的小惡魔。有時若即若離，有時可愛地撒嬌，還長得漂亮，不僅在學校受歡迎，還在一次集體活動裏意外地吸引到了上班族的村上先生。  
    橫山有時候挺羨慕她的，就像涉谷羨慕橫山身上恬靜文雅的氣質一般。  
    “裕子是我認識的最溫柔的人，”涉谷小聲說，“所以男朋友必須經過我審核！”  
    “是是，你已經說過好多回啦。”


End file.
